


The Morning After

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Morning After, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: The morning after Natasha stares at the rumpled bedsheets and the dozing men.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written to this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5516094#cmt5516094) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

Natasha stares quietly at the rumpled bedsheets and stifles a sigh with a sip from her glass of water that she'd gotten up to get. 

It'd been a mistake to fall into bed with Stark and Strange, but it would probably be one of the best mistakes that she had ever made as she watches both men doze in their shared bed.

Right up there with not following orders to kill Clint for the Red Room and joining Shield. Gently, she moves them around with only mild complaints from either of them before settling in between them on the soft mattress.


End file.
